


Where A Leap of Faith Leads…

by SpartanFan2206



Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: Bleeding Effect, Minor Brotherhood Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-05
Updated: 2014-01-05
Packaged: 2018-01-07 12:55:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1120063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpartanFan2206/pseuds/SpartanFan2206
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Desmond deals with emotions that aren't his own thanks to the Bleeding Effect.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Where A Leap of Faith Leads…

Desmond sat perched along the edge of a building, out of breath from the jog he’d taken to get there. The last memory in the Animus had been a particularly difficult part of Ezio’s life and Desmond was experiencing all the emotions the Italian assassin had, thanks to the Bleeding Effect. Rebecca had suggested a walk, but so far, the fresh air was not helping to clear his head.

Ezio had to have been only 19 or 20, returning to his home city after fleeing two years prior. The only thing on his mind was Cristina, so he scaled her house before entering in through her open bedroom window. She was still just as beautiful as when he last saw her, pleading for her to leave with him, even as she gasped in fright when she turned around. Cristina’s face became one of disbelief. “Ezio! What are you doing here?”

He’d approached her, explaining how he’d just arrived the previous day and then complimenting her. Cristina had leaned into Ezio’s touch before she pulled away and guiltily told how she was engaged, how he was gone for two years and she never thought that she would see him again. The rest of their conversation was cut short however, by a woman in the street below telling Cristina about how a man had been taken down to the docks by a guy who he owed money to.  
Ezio asked who the hell this guy was, and when Cristina had said, “My fiancé,” he felt his blood boil. Nonetheless, he ran to save her fiancé, unable to be the reason Cristina lost two loves.

He fought the three men who were holding Cristina’s fiancé and made him swear that he loved her, to stop gambling, and then left him with a threat on his life if he wasn’t a good husband.

Returning to Cristina, Ezio’d kissed her. He kissed her like he was a dying man and she was life. He kissed her like he would never love anyone else. He kissed her like she was the sun, the stars, and the moon all wrapped up in one. He kissed her and then he left.

All of Ezio’s pain, his anguish, his loss, it was closing in on Desmond, threatening to crush him. Ezio’s emotions were clouding the ex bartender’s mind, settling like a weight deep in his chest that was going to consume him.

“Desmond, you bloody idiot! Get down from there before you kill yourself!” A voice cut through the fog. Desmond recognized it as Shaun. They must have sent out a search party for him when he didn’t come back right away.

But Desmond was too high; there was no place soft for him to land and live if he jumped, and the fatigue of emotions was bearing down on all sides, waiting for the chance to suffocate him. He wouldn’t have been able to climb back down before he lost focus and slipped, resulting in something broken. But he was already broken. Desmond’s soul was drained from decades of feelings that weren’t even his own. There was only one thing to do.

Desmond crept closer to the edge. He looked down and drew in a deep breath. Shaun called up a hesitant, “Desmond?” before he stood up, closed his eyes, and took a leap of faith.


End file.
